Arizona Drive
by Emmint
Summary: Matt Dillon is riding to meet the first of the drovers to come in with their herds, Buck and Blue Cannon see him just as a man shoots him from ambush, his wound is to bad for Vaquero to deal with Mano makes him comfortable Saddle-blanket an Apache who works for the Chaparral is sent to fetch Doc Adams and brings Festus Haggens back with him as well.


To understand how Manolito met Anna it is probably best that you read my story Marshal of Tucson and to understand how Matt nearly got married to Ellie you might want to read my story The Drover, please feel free to read and review any of my stories.

HCG HCG HCG

The herd was stretched out for three miles; Blue was riding point with Buck. He saw the man riding towards them on a buckskin horse, then they heard the report of a rifle and the man fell forward and slid to the ground. He and Buck rode right over to him Buck rolled the man over. "Blue, you ride and find Mano, you hear."

"Who is it?"

"It's Matt Dillon now you hightail it for Mano. Get," Blue turned Soapy and rode hard back along the herd sliding to a stop besides Manolito Montoya.

"Blue, what has happened?" Mano asked a worried look darkening his features; Blue knew that he was worried that Buck had got hurt.

"Matt Dillon."

"Matt is here?"

"He's been shot," Blue pointed towards the front of the herd.

"Sam get the herd milling we will camp here."

"Sure thing Mano hope he's okay." Sam started giving the orders to bed the cattle down while Manolito and Blue rode to the front.

Buck was kneeling by Matt's side. Matt twisted in pain. "Easy Matt," Buck soaked his bandana and wiped Matt's face then pushed the bandana into the wound in Matt's side.

"Buck, what are you doing here?" Matt asked through gritted teeth.

"We're driving Arizona beef to Dodge." Mano pulled up and jumped down, crouching on Matt's other side.

"Blue! Tell Big John what has happened and bring that spare wagon down here."

"I'll be back!" Blue galloped Soapy to the rear where the wagons were, Big John was riding beside the wagon with Anna and the kids. Perhaps it was good that Anna was there and he would only have to tell the story once. "Pa, it's Matt Dillon he's been shot. Shot from ambush Buck and I saw him fall we didn't see the shooter. Mano sent me for the spare wagon."

"You get it to him! You did right!" Blue tied Soapy off to Anna's wagon, and climbed aboard the empty one, he drove it straight to where Buck and Mano were tending to Matt.

"Blue, help us get Matt into the wagon," Blue climbed over into the wagon bed he lowered the tail of the wagon and helped Buck and Mano lift Matt into it, Buck caught up Matt's horse and tied it to the end. Matt groaned gritting his teeth. "We'll get Vaquero to care for your wound," Blue started the wagon to the main camp. Wind rode up to Buck and Mano; he had been riding a wide loop.

"I found where the shooter was hiding, just to the side and rear of Matt."

"When Vaquero has finished Matt will be able to tell us why and maybe who did this to him." By the time the wagon reached the main camp, Vaquero and Anna had water boiling on one fire and Cookie had a meal cooking on another one.

"Blue you must hold Matt by his shoulders. Buck…"

"Don't you worry about it Vaquero you just do your best," Buck held Matt's legs, Vaquero opened Matt's shirt, he removed the bandana, his fingers probed the wound for the bullet. Matt writhed in pain, groaning through gritted teeth until he lost consciousness. "Is he all right, Vaquero?"

"I do not know the bullet is in too deep, I cannot remove it he needs a doctor."

"The only doctor within a hundred miles is Doc Adams in Dodge City," Mano said.

"How far is Dodge, from here?" Buck asked.

"A day at the pace we were setting, now we must go slower to ease the pain that Matt must feel. That will add on maybe another half a day." Matt regained consciousness around midnight, he peered into the gloom Mano was sat on the tail of the wagon an Apache sat on an Indian pony by Mano's side, Matt groaned, Mano crouched by him. "It is all right, we will get you to Dodge."

"Who is the Apache?"

"We call him Saddle-blanket. Buck and I we found him and another boy so hungry that they were running after a calf. Buck had the idea that they would make good ranch hands, they did until one of them was killed but Saddle-blanket stayed on. You did not meet him six years ago, Big John sent him to college, he has become like a son to John Cannon and a brother to Blue."

"Manolito talks too much," Saddle-blanket said. "I am not the only Apache who has been hired by the Chaparral. We guard the herd, now we guard you too, Wind is tracking the man who shot you. You rest, we will not allow the man to get anywhere near you."

"Mano…" Manolito stopped him.

"Saddle-blanket is right you must rest," When Matt woke again around dawn, he could smell coffee and bacon frying, he couldn't understand why he could hear children. He looked towards the sound, and saw Mano with four small boys climbing all over him; Mano smiling saw him and came to the wagon the children climbed up. "Careful, Matt is wounded, remember?"

"Kids, breakfast," Anna called out to them. Mano lifted the children down.

"I will fetch some breakfast to you," Mano went to the fire and filled a plate and poured a cup of coffee, he carried it back placing the plate and cup beside Matt. He sat there while Matt ate.

"We will take it as slow as possible, to keep you comfortable. We should take a day and a half to get to Dodge. Vaquero will look after you, and our Apache guards will stay with you." Mano stepped up onto Macadoo, Matt could hear the sounds of the wagons being packed up, Vaquero came to sit in the wagon with him, he heard the calls of the hands as they urged the cattle on and groaned as the wagon jolted him as it started forward with Blue driving it onward.

Midmorning Vaquero redressed Matt's wound, Matt's skin felt hot to the touch, he put a damp cloth on Matt's forehead, checked Matt's eyes they were fever bright. "How is he, Vaquero?" Blue asked.

"It is not good, his skin is burning up and I do not like the way he is breathing."

"Can he make it till we make the noon camp?"

"I will try to help him, but if he does not get to a doctor soon."

"It won't be long before we camp; do you need any more water?" Blue handed his canteen to Vaquero. "I can manage until noon." Mano came to the wagon as soon as the camp was set up.

"His breathing is not good and he has a fever, we may need to get a doctor sooner than Dodge," Vaquero wiped the sweat from Matt's face, Matt tossed in his sleep.

"Ellie," Matt called her name, it came out more as a whisper.

"He must be fond of her, Mano," Blue said.

"Si, maybe. I will talk to Big John, we may have to send a messenger to Dodge ahead of us," Mano walked over to where John sat with Anna and the kids. "John, we must send a messenger to Dodge, Vaquero says that Matt is getting worse, he is running high fever and his breathing is worrying both of us."

"Who are you thinking of sending?"

"Wind is scouting the trail, the only spare man would be one of our Apache guards."

"Saddle-blanket is the most fluent in English, isn't he?" Mano nodded. "Well, you tell him what is needed and tell him to be careful, I'm not sure how Dodge will react to an Apache coming to them."

"I thought of that but you know as well as I that Saddle-blanket is the most used to living among white men."

"I'll write a note for him to hand to Festus Haggens he's Matt's deputy," Big John penned a quick note and handed it to Mano. "Tell Saddle-blanket to be careful."

"Si," Mano left he found Saddle-blanket with Buck. "Saddle-blanket, Big John wants you to take this message to Dodge, give it to Festus Haggens. Be careful white men around here might not understand," Saddle-blanket nodded he tucked the message into his pocket caught up his pony and rode out.

"Is Matt getting worse?" Buck asked.

"He is not good; he has a fever. I think he may have a girl he is fond of he calls out the name Ellie. I am not sure if she is in Dodge, I know he wants her."

"Could she be more a memory?"

"That is possible, but she must have been beautiful for him to remember her like that."

Saddle-blanket checked the time with a pocket watch that had been a gift on the occasion of his twenty-first year; he rode hard towards Dodge, he skirted ranches as much as possible; he rested his pony periodically. Three hours later he came across some Arapaho he made the sign of peace. He asked them if they new the road to Dodge telling them about Matt Dillon. "I am Chief Running Bear Matt Dillon is friend to Arapaho. You are Apache, why do you help Matt Dillon?"

"Chaparral, I work for them, they treat Apaches as men other white men treat Apaches as animals. Matt Dillon is the friend of Chaparral men that is why I help and why others of my people help."

"Dodge that way," Running Bear pointed to a northerly road. Saddle-blanket made the sign of peace and cantered north. Around two hours later he saw the edge of Dodge. It was still light, so he rode slowly and carefully down the street to the marshal's office. The people stared at him. Saddle-blanket knew they were probably trying to understand why an Apache would be in Dodge. He dismounted and tethered his pony, he walked into the office.

"Are you Festus Haggens?"

"That I am and what is an Apache doing in Dodge?" Saddle-blanket handed the note to Festus.

"Matt Dillon a man shot him he needs a doctor."

"You come with me." They left the office together; Festus led the way to Doc Adams Office. They burst in Doc again spilled his coffee it seems like he could never make Festus understand the reason for knocking.

"What in tarnation?"

"You're needed Doc Matthew's been shot. This Apache brought the news."

"Where is he?"

"Have you got a map? I will show you." Doc produced a map. Saddle-blanket pointed to the place where the camp had been at noon. "At noon we were here. They are travelling very slowly by now they will be there." He pointed to a place called Spotted Wolf Crossing. "I believe it is four hours away. They will make the evening camp there if we go now we can reach it by midnight."

"We need to be quick about it Festus. So we'll go on horseback."

"I'll get the horses Doc," Festus said. Doc started getting his bag ready with Saddle-blanket's help.

"What's your name?"

"The hands of the Chaparral ranch call me Saddle-blanket it's a name they gave me when they found me as a youth of but sixteen summers I am now twenty-four summers. They know my Apache name but among strangers it is never used."

"Did they teach you English?"

"No, I was raised in a mission; they taught me English and how to read and write. Come we must go now!" Doc smiled, he liked that young man. By the time they got down the stairs Festus had brought the horses round.

"Doc, what's happened?"

"Matt's been shot. This young man came to get us. Now, Kitty, don't fret he's with Manolito Montoya."

"I'll let the Mastersons' know see if they can assist while you're away."

"We must go now," Saddle-blanket said. "I am sorry I have no time to tell you more."

"We'll be back sometime tomorrow, that right Saddle-blanket?"

"Yes, we are moving the herd slowly to stop Matt from feeling too much pain."

"Come back safely, Doc, I'm glad Mano is there," Kitty stood watching as they galloped out of Dodge. Saddle-blanket guided them in the same way he came in when they stopped to rest the horses, Saddle-blanket checked the map.

"It seems we go west then north."

"Yes that's the place, you'll recognise it instantly, there is an Arapaho tree burial there. A brave called Spotted Wolf." Once the horses were rested they raced west for an hour, then north for two more hours. Mano and Buck riding point saw them coming.

"Mano I'll get the herd milling, it's too dark to do more riding anyway." Mano nodded he rode over to Saddle-blanket.

"Hola Doc Adams."

"Mano how is he?"

"I think he is trying to die. He calls the name Ellie is she in Dodge?"

"I was afraid of that. Ellie is dead Mano. She was murdered the very day he asked her to marry him. He was wounded badly we nearly lost him."

"Yeah I took a posse south of the border soon rooted him out with Rurales and Comancheros after him wasn't to difficult," Festus said. "Tell me Mano did you ever know someone called Julio Chavez."

"Oh si! Capitan Chavez is a good man and a good amigo." Mano led the way to the main camp. Doc climbed into the wagon with Vaquero. Vaquero opened the dressing.

"The wound is too deep for me to get the bullet out. Now his fever is getting worse." Doc went to work using his bullet probe to he slowly inserted it he was glad that his friend couldn't feel it or at least wouldn't be aware enough to move. It took fifteen minutes it seemed forever finally Doc removed the bullet carefully easing it out. Doc listened to Matt's chest and checked his pulse Matt moved restlessly.

"Vaquero this is Nitro a few drops in water will help the fever. Now, all we can do is wait for Matt to decide to live. Kitty won't forgive me if he doesn't."

"Come and have some coffee Doc. I will introduce you to the rest of the hands and Cookie will have a meal prepared."

"Well I can't do much here for the moment. I'd like that," Mano led him over to the fire. Big John rose holding out his hand, they shook.

"Glad to meet you, Doc, how is Matt?"

"Not good, but he does have a chance," Cookie poured the coffee and served up the food. "His left lung has collapsed that's the reason for the breathing with rest that should fix itself."

"Hi Doc," Anna said she was carrying her two youngest. Mano had the four older boys clinging to him.

"Well, I'll be if you don't look like a breath of spring. I see you and Manolito didn't waste anytime. Six children already."

"Three sets of twins all boys."

"Do you know Papa?"

"Boys, I took a bullet out of your Papa's arm when he was eighteen years old. As I recall it you still owe three dollars."

"Back then I never had money. My father kept a tight hold on the purse strings."

"Well, I better get back to Matt. Vaquero did a pretty good job on him. We'll get him to full health soon enough." Doc returned to Matt's side, he checked Matt's pulse, still weak and unsteady but he did think it was a little stronger. He tucked the blankets more firmly around Matt.

"Doc, is Matthew going to be all right," Doc nodded.

"Yes, he is and the reason I know that is because well Dodge just wouldn't be the same without him." Festus wandered off but was immediately pulled into the circle of the Chaparral hands. Doc knew that Festus felt things more deeply than he ever let on.

The man who'd shot Matt, had watched the Chaparral men take care of him. "You ain't going to live Matt Dillon, I'll see to that." In his mind he saw Matt kill his older brother, it didn't matter to him that his older brother had drawn first. Now he watched Wind ride by his eyes scanning the trail, he waited for a while then mounted and raced into the camp. The Apache guards had been told to take the man who shot Matt alive if possible, they surrounded him. He tried charging straight through them, Mano jumped him pulling him off the horse, he landed on his back, Mano aimed his pistol at his head.

"You move Señor and I will put a bullet in you where it will hurt. If Matt dies, I will see to it that you hang. Sam rope him to a wagon wheel," Wind arrived his pony sliding to a stop. "Wind, I want a guard on him at all times." Saddle-blanket was scanning the horizon, he saw the rider coming.

"Rider coming, looks to be Apache Police."

"Signal him to come in." Saddle-blanket rode slightly forward and raised his hand beckoning him in.

"I am Sergeant Hawk, I am going to visit an old friend and my white family."

"Your old friend is he Matt Dillon?" Mano asked, Hawk nodded. "Come with me," Mano led Hawk over to the wagon where Vaquero and Doc were tending to Matt.

"Howdy there Hawk," Festus greeted him. "Long time no see."

"Four years since I tracked those renegades."

"Matt's been wounded, that man they got roped up shot him from ambush."

"Howdy, Doc."

"Well, if you aren't a welcome sight." Hawk jumped up into the wagon. He laid a hand on Matt's breast.

"How is he?" Matt seemed calmer, he murmured in his sleep.

"I think he'll live, we've just got to get him into Dodge. The Chaparral's Apache guards and Mano got the man who shot him."

"He called out for someone who is she?"

"Someone he loved, she was murdered on the very day he asked her to marry him. No way you could have known about her."

"He has always had deep feelings, deeper I think than even he knows. Has he talked of her?"

"Not often, he always keeps things internal and close to his vest."

"Yes, but also quick to defend those who need defending. He is my friend and will always be my friend." Hawk tied his horse off to the rear of the wagon alongside Matt's horse. He sat with Doc waiting and silently praying that Matt would live. Hawk could see that Doc was tired. "You need to sleep, Doc, I will watch Matt for you." Doc nodded, he checked Matt's pulse more improvement. Doc sat up against the side of the wagon, his head dropped down he dozed he could hear the sounds of the camp as the night guards left and the day guards came back in to eat and sleep.

Hawk used a damp cloth on Matt's forehead, he didn't want to think of Matt dying. Matt didn't stir under his ministrations, he felt Matt's face, his skin felt cool to the touch. It was getting towards dawn when Matt started to come round, Hawk shook the Doc awake. "Matt is waking, Doc." Doc moved to Matt's side.

"About time you woke up," Doc said, Matt blinked looked surprised to see him.

"Doc, how..."

"Saddle-blanket came to tell Festus and me." Matt turned his eyes onto Hawk.

"Hawk?"

"I was coming to see my white family and to see you, I would not miss seeing you, Festus and Doc. I just did not expect to see you like this."

"I can't say I expected this either. Did they get whoever shot me."

"Last night, they have him roped to a wheel."

"Has he said anything?"

"Just the occasional threat to escape and kill you."

"He really must want me dead."

"I will fetch some coffee and breakfast for you," Hawk left Matt's side going to the cook fire, Mano was there he helped Hawk carry the food and coffee back to the wagon.

"Mano, I'm not sure, but did I dream that I saw you with four boys?"

"You did see me with four boys. Anna and I have six boys now, three sets of twins," Matt smiled.

"You always were a fast worker."

"You'll get to know them when we get to Dodge. We should get to Dodge around noon," Matt could hear the hands setting out and the shouts as they got the herd moving. The wagon jolted as Blue drove it out after the herd.

It was getting towards noon when they neared Dodge. "Dodge coming up, Matt," Blue said. Mano rode up to the wagon.

"Blue, we're going to take the herd straight to the stock pens. Take the wagons through to Doc's Office. Saddle-blanket you and the rest of the guards help Blue." The Apache guards now drew up on either side of the wagon and the wagon containing the kids.

The people of Dodge looked shocked to see the Apaches. Blue drew Matt's wagon up outside Doc's office and got a couple of the Apaches to help Matt up to the office. Saddle-blanket pulled the covers back he helped Doc get Matt ready for bed.

Festus and Newly O'Brien watched as the Apaches entered the Long Branch they ordered sarsaparilla, the patrons were a little worried until Blue explained that they were employed as guards and had guarded Matt protecting from the man who had tried to kill him. Newly and Festus dragged the prisoner up to Doc's office. "Matt, do you know him?" Matt studied the prisoner there was something familiar about the prisoner.

"I will kill you," there was madness in the man's eyes, Matt could see that and then he remembered a man drawing on him as the man came out of the bank, having tried to rob it. "You killed my brother!"

"I didn't have a choice he drew on me."

"You murdered him."

"Feel free to believe what you want, Edwards, your brother Thomas shouldn't have tried to rob the bank. Festus get him locked up."

"With pleasure, Matthew." Festus and Newly dragged Edwards from the room and to the jail.


End file.
